Regalos
by TauruSerena
Summary: Mu revisaba sus regalos y se sentía culpable de sus inmoralidades.


****REGALOS****

 _ _ ** **-¿Por qué debemos aceptar consejos sexuales del papa? Si sabe algo de sexo, ¡no debería!  
George Bernard Shaw.****__

Hoy era un día un tanto peculiar en mi "puritana vida" no lo digo para ser sarcástico o algo parecido, soy el hijo mayor de Shion Aries el reconocido profesor y ganador del nobel de Literatura y actual jerarca de nuestra encomie familia nacida con el don de la sabiduría y características sobrehumana y un sin fin de lista de deberes que debíamos cumplir sin chistar.

Me pregunto si soy el único Aries impuro no sé qué nombre debería tener mis inmoralidades. Que diría mi estricto padre si supiera de mi vida secreta, gracias a las bondades de las estrellas el único que estaba consciente de mi otra vida era mi hermano menor Kiki que tampoco era un santo pero eso ya sería otro fanfic.

El primer regalo que abrí fue el Marcus dos cajas de bombones Leónidas en forma de corazón y una notica: No son tan exquisitos como tu pero me conformo que te guste y te acuerde de mi cada vez que los saborees."

Lo cierto es que Aphrodite me obsequio una cámara Nikon D4 una de las más caras del mercado con una nota: "Espero que usemos este juguetico en nuestro próximo encuentro. Estoy ansioso por darte mi otro regalo."

El siguiente regalo fue de Shura una Clive Christian, enseguida inspire su exquisito olor, esta lujosa fragancia el la usaba para enamorar a sus amantes más especiales y yo entraba en esa selectiva lista.

Hurgue entre los otros regalos y me encontré con el de Minos un peluche y lo particular de este peluche es que era una réplica mía y lo tierno que fue hecho por él y la nota rezaba: "Tu siempre serás mi adorable ovejita sexual."

Debajo del regalo de Minos estaba el Luigi conocido como Deathmask, por unos segundos dude en abrirlo pero finalmente lo hice y mi sorpresa es que me encontré con un vibrador y un pene de goma, toda mi sangre se fue hacia mi cabeza solo a él se le ocurría, debía guardarlo en un lugar secreto si mi padre viera "eso" me mataría.

Luego de calmarme abrí el regalo de Camus era una invitación especial para visitar la empresa más importante de Té en Francia y el libro de Brené Brown Los dones de la Imperfección. Sonreí Camus era una persona muy reservada en todo pero un amante muy complaciente.

Tenía otros regalos pero esos no me interesaban, mi hermano entro a mi habitación traía consigo una enorme cesta.  
-¿Y eso Kiki?

-Este regalo es de parte de Lucas Alde.

Mi rostro se ilumino desde que entre a la universidad él fue el primero en regalarme y en acordarse de mi cumpleaños y sin contar que por su culpa comencé a vivir mis inmoralidades. Abrí la cesta con ilusión tenía un Kit de Yoga Travel de la mejor marca del mundo Yoga Shaka, 10 aceites esenciales y una flor de Camelia Roja y una nota: "Esta flor simboliza nuestra efímera pasión pero inolvidable, me hubiera gustado haberte hecho mío (mas) , pero me conformó con ocupar un lugar privilegiado en tu corazón."

-A mí también-suspire.

Y así eran mis regalos:

Aphrodite: Creativo "Nunca se sabe lo que me hará."

Shura: Todoterreno "Un maestro del sexo."

Marcus: Rudo "Era rustico y eso me gustaba, lo único malo que con él no podía mantener encuentros muy seguidos, debía cuidar mi cuerpo.

Minos: Masoquistas "Me hacía ver el sexo de una forma diferente."

Death: Rudo, Masoquista y Creativo "No tiene explicación."

Camus: Versátil "Me trataba con delicadeza y agresividad sin sobrepasar los extremos como lo hacía Death, Marcus y Minos, todo en su justa medida."

Lucas Alde: Juguetón y muy…sensual "Grandioso, y culpable de querer seguir explorando todas las formas posible de placer y tener 2/4 parte de la universidad anhelarme porque yo también puedo ser un grandioso amante a pesar que mi religión no me lo permita."

Aunque reconocía que yo era un diversión para ellos no me importaba.

Marcus solo amaba la lucha, Aphrodite era divertido envidiaba su libertad él no era un chico que se acostaba con cualquiera como lo hacía Death, Minos o Marcus, sus parejas debían cumplir con ciertos parámetros y tenían algo en común eran destacables en una posición social o una cualidad que gustase y por los momentos su corazón estaba sanando. Shura se refería como un captador profesional y su moral no le permitía estar atado a una persona. Minos estaba casado con una prima política pero esta no lo complacía en nada y su forma de olvidar su gris vida era con el sexo. Death era un hombre que solo podía vivir con el mismo y se consideraba alguien solo bueno para el sexo y vivir su locura. Camus no lo entendía mantenía una controversial relación con el profesor Kardia y una extraña amistad con Lucas Alde recordaba una conversación luego de tener una fogoso encuentro ese día estaba como molesto aunque nunca supe bien ¿el motivo? Pero intuía que se debía estar relacionado con Alde y me atreví a preguntarle por su extraña relación.

-Para mí es casi imposible estar lejos de Alde…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, quizás estoy enamorado de él.

Me sorprendí y a la vez no, tampoco indague más porque Camus no me lo permitió solo deseaba poseerme hasta al cansancio.

Si pensaba detenidamente las cosas, los hombres más influyentes en mi vida tienen en común a Lucas Alde. Camus admitió que se acostó conmigo por celos, Marcus quiso demostrarme que era mejor que Alde, Shura le intrigo que por culpa de mi padre, Alde se atrasara dos semestres, Death por el mismo motivo y su morbo para que mi padre lo castigarse por cogerse al niño lindo de los Aries. Minos para reprenderme por haberme metido con su "torito" y Aphrodite quería probar la carne que había mancillado su amor no correspondido.

Si tendría que pagar mis inmoralidades no estaría arrepentido gracias a estos significativos hombres yo era un chico que disfrutaba mi vida en otra faceta desconocida por mi tradicional familia: La SEXUALIDAD de un Aries.

 ** **FIN****


End file.
